1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a card and, more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a card such as an IC card with a photograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
An employee's portrait is adhered to an IC card with a photograph used for managing company employees, and employee data such as employee numbers and names are stored in the IC card.
Such an IC card is manufactured as follows. A face of each employee is photographed on a film camera, and a film unloaded from the camera is developed, printed, and enlarged A portrait of each employee is printed on a peelable print, and this peelable print is filed in a photograph register.
In this case, an employee number and name are also listed together with the peelable print in the photograph register.
The above operations are performed in units of employees.
On the other hand, an employee register is separately prepared. Data of the name, number, and date of birth of each employee are described in this employee register.
When an IC card for a predetermined employee is to be formed while the employees' photographs and their name list are managed, the photograph of this employee is searched in the photograph register. The searched photograph is adhered to a transparent sheet.
Data such as the name, number, and date of birth of this employee are also searched in the employee register and are typed on another sheet serving as an IC card base.
These two sheets are transferred to a card manufacturing process. In this process, these two sheets overlap still another sheet, interposing an IC module therebetween. These three sheets are heat-pressed to obtain an IC card.
The employee data such as the name, number, and the like of this employee are written in the IC module in the IC card by a data write-in unit.
Another card manufacturing method is described in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 63-120696.
According to this card manufacturing method, an ID (identification) card is manufactured from laminated plastic sheets, and a portrait embedded in the plastic sheets.
In a card in which a portrait is embedded in plastic sheets, the portrait is separated from the plastic sheets when the plastic sheets receive an excessive force and are bent.